


fade to black

by portions_forfox



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was azula who first set him up with mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fade to black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gon/gifts).



> incest, oh man! i think this doesn't surprise me as much as it nearly should. (but like i was saying, it's more undertones than actual incest, so. give me that.) i wrote this for diamond, (aka [](http://goreplz.livejournal.com/profile)[**goreplz**](http://goreplz.livejournal.com/)) at [](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/)**stainofmylove** 's comment ficathon. prompt was _azula/zuko, a fire like ours could not be extinguished._ here it is!

Father said, You did the right thing in betraying your uncle. Said, My brother is a traitor, a liar, a _thief_.

Tentative, A thief of what, Father?

Has black eyes. Sharp-knife grins at you with them. Of _trust_ , my son. And nods. He stole our trust.

Said, I am glad you were able to do this for me, and slit you with his eyes, sharp sharp sharp teeth grin.

Thinks, _I did not do it for you._

(She said: Come along, Brother Dear, and slid a silver smirk across the table, held out her hand palm up with fire just barely resting on the tips of her fingers, and you said, _Azula._ )

 

 

 

 

 

Azula was the one who set you up with Mai. Quirked her skintight lips, arched one ready eyebrow, Brother, come play with us now. And again when you are older, lip-twitch, brow-switch, and by the end of the night Mai’s too close to you on the sofa, her legs stretched out beneath a black satin slip that smooths between your fingers when you reach out—impulsive—to touch it.

Mai writhes in your lap, long legs, slip hiked. Her teeth are on your ear. You ask, almost giddy with lust, Remind me again how this ended up happening?

She pulls away. I thought you knew. Your sister.

Let your head fall back against the couch. Close your eyes. I don’t. I don't know her at all.

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile: Uncle Iroh rots in prison.

Meanwhile: you rot inside; stomach melting into hot black tar, lungs contracting into twin winged diseases, organs attracting every vile, every unspeakable bacteria imaginable, black tongue, black heart, black soul. Veins feel singed at the edges.

(Mai, for every sweet-lipped kiss she gives, for every tongue-tied joke she makes, notices nothing. And Father, and Ty Lee, and the guards and the servants and the citizens, nothing.

Azula. She gives you this look sometimes.)

 

 

 

 

 

And:

Azula slinks her neck into your bedroom wearing white, a nightgown, silk. Is lying on your bed some nights when you come in, _Only want to chat with you a little, Zuko._ My dear brother and all.

Mostly the talk is tinged black, laced with careful ice-cold fire, a diagram in words of an onslaught years in the making. But sometimes, just sometimes, life stirs. Mother always hated me, and a downcast look and a moment, a too-long moment, not caught up in a web of slitted words. Childhood memories and a sweep down the plains of her face of pure happiness, gold reminiscence quickly wiped clean. Sometimes life stirs. Father says you cling too tightly to that.

But most often it is slipknot smirks and candy apple eyes.

She says one time, before she leaves, That first night with Mai? On the couch?

Yeah, hesitant, almost scared.

She grins sideways, more and more like Father every day. The nightgown was mine.

(And another time, even more frightening than the first (her spider hands curling around the doorway, fire on her footstep): I know you’re getting eaten up inside, Zuko. I know it.

Don’t think I don't notice.)

 

 

 

 

 

When you go, you leave a note for Mai.

You hope Azula reads it.


End file.
